Wnt pathway signaling mediates development, regeneration, cellular proliferation and stem cell formation (Fuerer et al. EMBO Rep 9: 134-8). Abnormal Wnt pathway signaling has been associated with a wide range of diseases, including cancer (Moon et al. Nat Rev Genet. 5: 691-701). Mutations in β-catenin (encoded by the CTNNB1 gene in humans)—an oncogene that is the key mediator of Wnt signaling—have been specifically associated with colorectal, desmoid, endometrial, gastric, hepatocellular, hepatoblastoma, kidney (Wilms' tumor), medulloblastoma, melanoma, ovarian (endometrioid), pancreatic, pilomatricoma, prostate, thyroid (anaplastic) and uterine (endometrium) cancers (Polakis P. Genes Dev. 14: 1837-51; Samowitz et al. Cancer Res. 59: 1442-4; Iwao et al. Cancer Res. 58: 1021-6; Mirabelli-Primdahl et al. Cancer Res. 59: 3346-51; Shitoh et al. J Clin Path. 52: 695-6; Tejpar et al. Oncogene 18: 6615-20; Kitaeva et al. Cancer Res. 57: 4478-81; Sparks et al. Cancer Res. 58: 1130-4; Miyaki et al. Cancer Res. 59: 4506-9; Park et al. Cancer Res. 59: 4257-60; Huang et al. Am J Pathol. 155: 1795-801; Nhieu et al. Am J Pathol. 155: 703-10; Legoix et al. Oncogene 18: 4044-6; Jeng et al. Cancer Lett. 152: 45-51; Koch et al. Cancer Res. 59: 269-73; Wei et al. Oncogene 19: 498-504; Koesters et al. Cancer Res. 59: 3880-2; Maiti et al. Cancer Res. 60: 6288-92; Zurawel et al. Cancer Res. 58: 896-9; Gamallo et al. Am J Pathol. 155: 527-36; Palacios and Gamallo Cancer Res. 58: 1344-7; Wright et al. Int J Cancer 82: 625-9; Gerdes et al. Digestion 60: 544-8; Chan et al. Nat Genet. 21: 410-3; Voeller et al. Cancer Res. 58: 2520-3; Garcia-Rostan et al. Cancer Res. 59: 1811-5; Fukuchi et al. Cancer Res. 58: 3526-8). Many such mutations in β-catenin are believed to impart increased stability to the β-catenin protein, making β-catenin an attractive target for development of therapeutics that inhibit and/or reduce levels of the β-catenin protein. Given the role of β-catenin in the development of cancer and other diseases and/or disorders (e.g., proper β-catenin activity is important for hair follicle/epithelial stem cell function, meaning that certain inhibitors of β-catenin possess depilatory properties), there remains an unmet need for therapeutically effective inhibitors of β-catenin.
Double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) agents possessing strand lengths of 25 to 35 nucleotides have been described as effective inhibitors of target gene expression in mammalian cells (Rossi et al., U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2005/0244858 and US 2005/0277610). dsRNA agents of such length are believed to be processed by the Dicer enzyme of the RNA interference (RNAi) pathway, leading such agents to be termed “Dicer substrate siRNA” (“DsiRNA”) agents. Additional modified structures of DsiRNA agents were previously described (Rossi et al., U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0265220).